All For A Galette
by NegaiFreak
Summary: Time to take a break before the Kalos League Finals! What better way to do that than to eat some yummy Lumiose Galettes? Let's just hope it doesn't lead to something worse... RATED K FOR SAFETY! GINGKA X ERZA INCLUDED! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!


**Hey everyone! Time for another little one-shot before getting into the real bulk of "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover"! Yes, I know that I've been holding off on it for quite a while, but that's only because I've had midterms, presentations, and projects that needed to be dealt with.**

 **On top of that, I really need suggestions for the story. Yes, I have the adaptation planned out already, but I still need ideas as to what I can do for interactions between the Equestria Girls and the crossover characters. Speaking of them, they're in this little story! Taking place after Sunset Shimmer's arc in "The Mega Protocol", they'll just be hanging out with our heroes in this fun little one-shot. What's happening here? Let's read and find out!**

 **ALL FOR A GALETTE**

Fluttershy's emotionless expression as she stared at the delectable treat of Lumiose City in her hand shocked practically everyone. They had already been stunned to see her slap Alain Regulus for his show of disrespect towards Sunset Shimmer after their semifinal match in the Kalos League. She even surprised herself upon doing that, instantly feeling regret for her actions. However, it didn't matter to the Mega Evolution user as he had just walked away afterwards, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Alain…" she uttered worriedly, letting tears form in her eyes. She was amongst the red and yellow haired girl and her classmates as they had been invited by Ash Ketchum, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Gingka Hagane, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and Sawyer to join them on a small grassy hill in the stadium complex to have Lumiose Galettes from Meyer and Clembot. Their Pokémon even came out to try the treats. Lopunny was enjoying hers beside Greninja and Sceptile, while Pidgeot and Talonflame gulped their own goodies down with their beaks.

"Che!" Chespin exclaimed excitedly, stuffing his mouth full of the cookies excitedly. Both Braixen and Pancham cringed at his gluttonous behavior, letting sweat roll down their heads.

"These are great!" the raven haired boy pointed out as he finished his treat, swallowing it down before wiping the crumbs off of his lips with his left arm, "Whaddaya think, bud?" he asked Pikachu, who had just completed his own as well.

"Pika!" he squeaked happily, making his master smile. However, he looked over to see the expression in the animal whisperer's eyes, noticing how cold and unresponsive they seemed.

"Fluttershy…" he uttered worriedly, recalling the moment she stood up for her friend.

"Hey, why the long face, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash chimed in, scooching over until she was right beside her, getting her attention.

"Oh, nothing…" she claimed as a response, glancing off to the side despondently. She was curled up into a ball as her arms were wrapped around her tucked in legs. Suddenly, she felt a hand come onto her shoulder, looking over to see that it came from her athletic friend.

"Don't worry!" she reassured with a smile, "Ash promised he'll win against that jerk," she pointed out confidently, making her blink in realization before slightly smiling.

"Yeah…" she agreed, nodding a little.

"So what's your strategy gonna be to fight Alain, Ash?" Sawyer asked his rival, catching his attention as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm… not sure…" he admitted honestly as a reply, glancing down at the ground in thought, "There's so many things to think about in terms of getting ready…" he mentioned with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah," his crush agreed as she nodded, "There's Tyranitar's Sand Stream, Metagross' Clear Body…" she listed off, holding up her right index and middle fingers.

"We still don't know what his other two Pokémon are either," Clemont noted, chiming into the conversation as the rest of the group looked over at him.

"And of course there's that dang Charizard o' his," Applejack added with crossed arms.

"Pika…" Pikachu uttered out of concern, developing a serious expression.

"Gre," Greninja croaked as he recalled his previous bouts against the Flame Pokémon. His trainer took a deep breath of air, standing up to everyone's surprise.

"We'll be fine," he stated confidently with clenched fists, "I might sound cocky," he continued to say, "but there's no way I'm gonna lose that battle," he declared to his friends, who all smiled. The members of his team all voiced their sounds of agreement, causing him to grin happily. As a few more minutes passed by, everyone had chowed down on almost all of the treats. Unbeknownst to the group, Pancham and Chespin had mysteriously vanished, while the rest of the Pokémon were gathering around their respective masters.

"Guess we should get ready for tomorrow!" Bonnie suggested, stretching out her arms as she stood, "It's gonna be such a big day!" she pointed out excitedly, causing both the take-over wizard and the young performer to both giggle at her.

"All right," the raven haired boy began as he got up on his feet as well, "Time to do some quick training before tomorrow!" he yelled, making his team all voice sounds of excitement.

"Come on, give it!" a familiar voice suddenly demanded, catching his attention, along with those of the others as they looked to see Erza and Gingka still sitting, with the former having the last Lumiose Galette in her right hand.

"You had your chance to grab another earlier," she noted to the beyblader, who had his teeth clenched together as she about to put it in her mouth.

"Well, you've had three of those already!" he mentioned angrily, trying to grab at it with his left hand, "Stop hogging them all!" he shouted, while she pulled her hand away before she could eat it. Everyone let a drop of sweat roll down their heads in exasperation at the scene.

"Oh dear…" Mirajane uttered worriedly, nervously laughing as she placed her left hand upon her cheek.

"Is this usual with you guys?" Sawyer asked Ash, who gave off a small grin.

"Kinda, yeah…" he replied nervously.

"Pika pi…" Pikachu squeaked in agreement, letting out a deep sigh.

"Now, now…" Clemont repeated pleadingly as he walked up to the two red haired people, "let's get in a fight over a little Galette…" he advised, waving his hands toward them.

"Yeah, just as soon as I-!" the Omni Force member's remark was cut off once he felt his knees slip on the grass, falling towards the requip user in a gasp as she widened her eyes in surprise. He had knocked her over with him, much to the surprise of the group as they all looked shocked. Their eyes then blanked out at what conspired afterwards. Erza looked and blushed to find that he lips were touching Gingka's, making her face become as red as her scarlet hair. However, he seemed somewhat annoyed, removing his lips quickly. "Jeez…" he muttered out of exasperation, taking the treat in her hand with his own and eating it in two bites, standing up in the meantime, "You know," he began to say, "we coulda' avoided this if you just gave me the cookie…" he pointed out to the Fairy Tail wizard, who was sitting up and trembling out of shock after what had just happened.

"Bi, shar…" Bisharp groaned, placing his right hand onto his head.

"Si, zor," Scizor agreed with a nod.

"Come on, let's go," the beyblader beckoned, heading off from the hill with the others, who were all surprised at the fact that he wasn't freaked out about what had happened. However, the scarlet haired female was another story as she continued to tremble before getting on her feet.

"R-Right…" she stuttered while trotting after the group, evidently embarrassed that her first kiss had been stolen as her face was a bright scarlet.

 **END**

 **Another fun one-shot done! And with this complete, I'll be heading back into "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover" soon enough! Stay tuned for more!**

 **QUOTE**

 _ **We're right with you, Ash. We won't let your world go to ruin.**_

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **To Ash before their battle against the Megalith**


End file.
